Along with the wide application of liquid crystal display devices, currently a high-resolution and a narrow-bezel liquid crystal display device has become a mainstream product. A driver circuit of the liquid crystal display device mainly includes a data driver circuit and a gate driver circuit, and the gate driver circuit may be configured to provide the liquid crystal display device with a high-resolution and narrow-bezel display function. The gate driver circuit may be arranged in a display panel through such a packaging mode as Chip on Film (COF) or Chip on Glass (COG), or may be arranged in the display panel through an integrated circuit unit including thin film transistors (TFTs). Usually, an electrode of a shift register unit is connected to one gate line, and a signal is inputted to the gate line through the gate driver circuit, so as to progressively scan pixels. As compared with the conventional COF or COG design, it is able for the gate driver circuit of the integrated circuit including the TFTs to reduce the production cost of the liquid crystal display device, reduce one process step and improve the yield.
A touch panel has been widely used due to its advantages such as usability, multi-functionality, increasingly-reduced price and increasingly-improved yield. The touch panel may include an add-on touch panel and a built-in touch panel. The built-in touch panel may include an in-cell touch panel and an on-cell touch panel.
In the case that the gate driver circuit is used for the in-cell touch panel, a driving signal from the gate driver circuit may interfere with a touch signal, and as a result, a touch function of the touch panel will be adversely affected.